1. Field
The following description relates to a seismic imaging technology for imaging a subsurface structure by processing measured data reflected from the subsurface structure after a wave from a source wave has been propagated to the subsurface structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for imaging a subsurface structure through waveform inversion have been studied and developed. An example of such technologies is disclosed in a Korean Patent Registration No. 1,092,668 registered on 5 Dec. 2011, filed on 17 Jun. 2009 with the Korea Intellectual Property Office. The Korean Patent Registration has been filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/817,799 with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
According to the disclosures, a low-frequency signal from a source is sent to a subsurface structure, a wave reflected from the subsurface structure is measured as measured data by a receiver such as a hydrophone array, and then the measured data is used to obtain a modeling parameter of the corresponding subsurface structure. The coefficients of a wave equation consist of modeling parameters such as the density, etc. of the subsurface space to which the wave is propagated. The modeling parameters of the wave equation are calculated by waveform inversion. According to the waveform inversion, the modeling parameters are calculated while being continuously updated in the direction of minimizing a residual function regarding the difference between modeling data and measured data, wherein the modeling data is a solution of the wave equation.